ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
BCW Triple Corwn Championship
The BCW Triple Crown Championship is the primary championship in the Backstream Championship Wrestling, a wrestling organization. It was created in June 2006 and is comprised of the BCW Championship, EAW World Championship and XWF World Heavyweight Championship History Origin The BCW Triple Crown title began in 2006. BCW was created and Commander D was the first champion, King was the EAW World Champion and BCW was faced with two world champions. The titles were "fused" creating the EAW/BCW Championship but it wasn't officially unified. On August 21, 2007 Commander D defeated StingRay, Killer K and Alex Austin in a Fatal 4 way to officially unify the two titles into the BCW Undisputed Championship later the BCW World Championship. In 2008, BCWs rival XWF was going to shut down and then-Champion SafeCracker was signed with BCW. In June the two titles were going to be merged. Zakk Carolina defeated SafeCracker to become the last XWF Champion and Commander D defeated Alex Austin to retain. Both winners met in the final and Commander D prevailed unifying the championships to form the BCW Triple Crown Championship Championship Reign by Length {| class="wikitable" !style="background: #green;"|Wrestler !style="background: #green;"|Date Won !style="background: #green;"|Date Lost !style="background: #green;"|Notes |-style="background: #red;" |'Commander D' || June 3, 2006 || September 23rd, 2006||'Defeated Killer K to become first champion'|| |-style="background: #red;" |'Triple X' || September 23, 2006 || December 13th, 2006 ||'singles match |-style="background: #red;" |'/Crusher\' || '''December 13, 2006' || March 22nd, 2007 ||'defeats Commander D and Triple X in a Triple Threat Match |-style="background: #red;" |'Commander D' || '''March 22, 2007' || May 3rd, 2007 ||'Win in a Hardcore Match' |-style="background: #red;" |'Killer K' || May 3, 2007 || July 1st, 2007 ||'Beats Commander D in a parking lot to win the title' |-style="background: #red;" |'Commander D' || July 1, 2007 || December 10th, 2007 ||'Defeats Killer K at the Great Canadain Bash and later beats King to unify the EAW World title |-style="background: #red;" |'Alex Austin' || '''December 10, 2007' || March 5th, 2008 ||'defeats Commander D in a 10 man battle royal for the title |-style="background: #red;" |'Commander D' || '''March 5, 2008' || June 14th, 2008 ||'Commander D defeats Alex Austin to win the title for a remarkable 4th time. He would later unify the XWF World title at "One night Stand" by defeating Zakk Carolina |-style="background: #red;" |'Eric Hinz' || '''June 14, 2008' || July 14th, 2008 ||'Hinz wins the title in a Stairway for the Gold match which included Commander D, King, StingRay, Fat Joe & Alex Austin |-style="background: #red;" |'Total Destruction' || '''July 14, 2008' || August 18th, 2008 ||'Total Destruction used his Rumble contract to win the title from Hinz |-style="background: #red;" |'StingRay' || '''August 18, 2008' || October 24th, 2008 ||'Won the title at August Thunder in Total Destructions supposed last BCW match |-style="background: #red;" |'Ryan Tonsi' || '''October 24, 2008' || November 24th, 2008 ||'Ryan used his one-time GM decision and stripped the title from StingRay and named himself Champion |-style="background: #red;" |'/Crusher\' || '''November 24, 2008' || Current champion ||''' Crusher challenged Ryan after the Survival Match and following a dominator Crusher became champ for the first time in over 2 years Category:Backstream Championship I